You and I Collide (ON HOLD)
by milkshake3000
Summary: This is a story about Austin and Ally's life from toddlers to teenagers. (Focussing on their teenage years.) There obviously will be bumps in the road, but they make it through as Austin and Ally, or something else? Title will change later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay..hmm how do I start this..yes I did delete my last story.. I wasn't really getting inspired much.. Ya know.. So I wrote this one :) I bet it will be better than the last one and it won't be as confusing.. But I'll stop talking now..**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize. :)**

* * *

Ally's Pov - 5 years old

"Can we go, can we go pleaseeeeee!" I said tugging on my moms hand ever so slightly. I wanted to go to the park with my friend Trish from preschool.

"Please?" I pulled on my famous puppy dog face. I hear my mom sigh and them look down on me.

"Fine. But I'll have to call Trish's mom before we go." She gave in. Not even a second later my face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said running up the stairs to get ready. It was currently summer, which is very hot here in Miami. So I decided on a yellow summer dress that goes just before my knees. I left my hair the way it was and ran downstairs ready to go. I see my mom making some snacks to take with us. I walk towards her.

"Hey sweetie. Trish should be over in a couple of minutes with her mom. I made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to take with us. Sound alright?" I nodded my head and sit at the dining room table sipping on my juice I had earlier. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I made I way to the door. "Trish!" I said and hugged her like I haven't seen her in ages, even though I saw her yesterday.

"Ally!" She hugged back with the same enthusiasm.

"Alright girls come on let's go." I heard my mom say from the garage. As soon as we heard that. Trish and I raced to the car. When we get there we hop in our booster seat, ( we have our own booster seat since Trish and I basically live at each other's houses.) and my mom buckles us.

On the way to the park, the ride was fun, but it didn't last as long since we only live 15 minutes away.

"We're here!" My mom says as she gets the bag with snacks then unbuckle us. As soon as we're free from the booster seats, Trish and I race to the sandbox to not only see a kid there by himself. Trish and I share a glance.

"I wonder if he's lonely." I said looking at him make a castle, but fail each time.

"Probably, let's go to the swings!" I hear Trish say, still feeling bad for the boy.

"Alright, but only if you promise that you will let us play with him." I said.

"Fine." She said. "Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and we ran to the swings. By now, we've learned how to swing by ourselves.

* * *

About 10 minutes later.

I can't stop thinking about that boy. I now know that he's not lonely, because I see a redheaded boy arrive shortly after we went on the swings. Suddenly, I jump off the swings, and stand in front of Trish.

"Can we play with him now? I wanna meet new friends." I say with a pleading tone.

"Alright fine. But I've got to say, that redhead dude is cute." She said half-jokingly. But I doubt that was a joke. We run over to them into the sandbox. They look up at us as if we are alien coming to abduct them.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. Then realizing they're ignoring us, talking in a whisper tone and glancing up at us every once in a while. "My name is Ally, and this is my friend, Trish." I gestured to her. She waved. They looked at us.

"Hi.. My names Austin, and this is my friend Dez." He pointed towards the redheaded who's staring at Trish and I. I took this time to observe both of them. One of them is blonde, I think he said his name was Austin, and he had on some shorts and a plain shirt pairs with black converse. The redheaded one, Dez, was wearing a bright yellow shirt with a green dinosaur on the front with bright orange suspenders, and red pants and that was paired with yellow converse. He seemed to be a weird type of person, but I'm not going to judge too quickly.

"Nice to meet you!" I said putting my hand out. He gladly took my hand and shook it with a smile. I let go after a while. The seem friendly.

"Could we maybe join you? Trish and I were looking for new friends to play with and you know since we're lonely and all-" I rambled.

"Your rambling. But okay." Austin said as my face went beet red. Trish and I sat in the sand with them and helped them make a castle. We also played twenty questions to get to know each other better.

"What's your favorite color? Mines red." I said creating windows on the outside of the castle.

"Mines yellow." I hear Austin say.

"Pink!" Trish said. I wasn't really surprised since I knew already.

"Lime green mixed with forest green with blue and yellow but delete the lime green, forest green, and yellow." Dez said, smiling. We all look at him weird.

"You mean blue?" Trish said flatly, not impressed. He nodded his head vigorously. I see Austin lean over to me.

"He's a little bit weird, but you'll get used to it." Austin whispered into my ear. I nodded and took a glance to my mom. She was talking to a lady with blonde hair. I'm guessing it was Austin's mom, since he was the only one blonde here in this park.

"Favorite food or snack? Mines gummy bears." I hear Dez say.

"Pancakes!" Austin said his mouth almost watering at the thought.

"Pickles!" I say dreamily.

"Ew." Austin says. I glare at him.

"Pickles are the best thing ever!" I said getting a bit hungry.

"No there not!" He said. "Pancakes are." He added sympathetically. Before I could respond, Trish talks.

"I like chicken tenders." I laugh at her. The rest of the day went on like that until we had to leave.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" I asked Austin and Dez.

"Sure!" They responded excitedly.

"Here come on let's ask my mom." We all ran towards my mom. "Mom, can we please have Austin, Trish, and Dez over for dinner?" I ask, hoping she will say yes.

"If it's okay with Mimi." She glance over at her.

"Oh yeah, sure! I'll pick you guys up at 8?" She asked Austin and Dez.

"Yes!" Austin and Dez say. We all go in the car. (Just to make you know, we borrowed the two booster seats from Mimi.)

The car ride was very fun. We jammed to our favorite songs on the radio and talked about school. Turns out that we are going all to the same schools. So that's very exciting. And we're all 5 years old... Obviously. Then we made it to my house. My mom unbuckled us and we all went into the living room.

"Dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes. And before you ask, it's spaghetti." My mom said making her way in the kitchen.

"Do you guys want to play a board game?" I asked turning my attention to them.

"Sure! Do you have headbandz?" I hear Austin say.

"Yes I do! I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs to my room to get the board game. It's like charades but you wear a headband and it has the clue that you act out. It's really fun.

When I get the game, I Jog back downstairs and place it on the coffee table. I open it and gave everyone a headband. Then giving each a card face down. Then I put mine in without cheating. Then we started playing until it was dinner time.

"No no!" I hoped around while Trish and Austin nibble on air.

"I don't know!" Dez gave up.

"Dinners ready!" My mom called. We all stop and put our headbands away.

"What was I?" Dez asked me. I turned to him, giggling.

"A bunny." I said, smiling. He slumped down in his chair feeling embarrassed.

We all ate our spaghetti, which by the way, was very delicious. And then watched Monsters inc. Then it was time for Austin, Trish, and Dez to leave.

"Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" I hugged Trish and waved to Austin and Dez.

"Thanks for the dinner Ms. Dawson. And thanks for the play date Ally. I had fun. Then he gave me a quick hug and left.

"Your welcome!" I called back at the moving car. It's turns out we only live 3 houses away from each other. Trish on the opposite street and Dez four houses away next to Austin's house.

"What a nice boy." I hear my mom say.

"Dez too." I added.

"Mhmm." She said. "Come on, let's get you to bed." She picked me up and carried me upstairs. She helped me into my pjs and then I brushed my teeth. When I finished, I went back into my room and had my mom tuck me in.

"Good night Ally." She pulled the covers up to my shoulders and kissed my head.

"Good night mom." I said, and snuggled into the covers. She turned off the lights and shut the door. I switched my position so I was facing the wall and thought about Austin and Dez. I couldn't wait till tomorrow comes. And finally, I fell asleep.

* * *

**READ!**

**So how'd you guys like this chapter? I think I did good.. But I'm going on vacation in 5 days, and I might be snake to upload, I will try since it's out the country and the wifi isn't that brilliant. My phone can't work there so I'll use my moms phone that can connect there to write. She has Microsoft on there which is a Nokia lumia phone I think. But I'll upload ****tomorrow****too :) this story will start out as toddlers and up until we get to senior year. The we'll get serious into things. This will be a rates T, for now.. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

IM SOO SORRY! I've been really busy on my "vacation" it's not a vacation anymore because I have to go to school and all which means I get projects and a ton of homework.. I'm recently working on a project right now AND I somehow got a wrist injury. It's not broken just incredibly swollen but it's going down.. Anyway stop my rambling and onto the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.

* * *

**Ally's POV - 10 years old**

Today is Saturday and Austin's and I's family decided to go on a camping trip on a campsite. It's like a four hour drive there. We were invited by Austin's family, and he's told me that it's the best camping site you could ever go to in Miami. Trish couldn't come because she was on her family trip to Spain and Dez couldn't come because he had to feed his pet turtle, llama, kangaroo, parrot, and a whole bunch of things he said over the phone.

I've known Austin for about 5 years now and he's been the best guy friend you can ever ask for. I've even told him things that I've never told Trish before which I know, is rare. Speaking of Austin, whenever we're together on a play date, I feel like I've gotten closer to him. And he's been with me every step of the way and he's my best friend for that. Speaking of Austin, again, he walks into my room.

"Hey Ally! Are you ready for the best time of your life?" He says sitting on the small bean bag I had in the room.

"Yes I kind of am actually." I said honestly. I've always wanted to go camping and never got the chance. So now that I have the chance I'm excited to see the life of camping.

"Alright then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" He got off the bean bag and darted downstairs to the van. I laughed at him and grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs only to see my mom in the living room, eating an apple.

"Hey mom! You ready?" I said looking at her. She was looking around the room as if she lost something.

"Yea I'm trying to find my sunglasses since it's sunny and all." She said throwing her apple core away. I looked around the room before seeing the sunglasses on top of her head. I giggled a little and walked over to my, still confused, mom.

"You mean these sunglasses up here?" I touched the top of my hair indicating the sunglasses on her head. She carefully touched the top of her hair. When she touched the sunglasses she grew red in embarrassment.

"Pshhh, I knew that.. I just wanted to see if you knew where it was." She said putting on the sunglasses. "Now come on let's go. The Moon family and your dad is waiting on us." I nodded my head and walked out the door with my mom. Then I took my seat next to Austin in the very back.

"Took you long enough." Austin said in a jokingly way. I rolled my eyes and took off my backpack to put on my seatbelt.

"I had to help my mom find her sunglasses, which was on her head." I giggled at the memory just a few minutes ago. He laughed and looked at me.

"Really? That must have been embarrassing."

"Yeah, but I still love her at the end of the day." I said smiling.

"That's true." I hear him say. I don't know if it was the comfortable silence that made me sleep, or that I woke up early this morning to go on this trip, because that's exactly what I ended up doing. Sleeping.

* * *

"Boo!"

"Ah!" I screamed as I jolted awake. I look to the person who had woke me up out of my peaceful sleep. I glared at the familiar hazel eyed boy who stood in front of me having laughing fits about what had just happened. "Austin! You couldn't have just shook me awake?! You know how much I get scared of of one little thing." I crossed my arms as I waited for him to cool down.

"You should have seen your face!" He said as he went back into his fits. I glared at him, even though he couldn't see me. "Oh by the way, we're here!" He walked away disappearing to the back. I hoped out if the van and went to the back to look for my small backpack. It had suddenly disappeared from the last spot I had it. I turned to Austin who was now, walking off to the site. Then I noticed the small pink backpack on his left shoulder along with his blue one on the other shoulder. I shook my head and catch up with him, snatching my bag in the process. He turned to look at me with a grin in his face. "'Bout time you realize that I took your bag."

"Shut up." I said with a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Come on! I'll race ya!" He said taking off. I grinned and ran after him. Little did they know, their moms where watching them.

"I swear those two will end up together." Penny said to Mimi.

"I couldn't agree with you any less." Mimi responded watching the two who was now settling that Austin had won.

It's now midday, and we're now hiking. It was a little scary at first, but I finally got the hang of it. We we're told to stay in front and if we ever get lost, turn around and undo what you did.

"So Ally, are you enjoying yourself so far?" Austin asked as we took a turn.

"Yes, yes I am. Thanks for inviting us." I responded with a smile.

"What are best friends for? Plus I knew how much you wanted to go." He said. I then look back to see that nobody was there. Then it hit me. Why did we take a turn? Were we even suppose to take one? I don't even see our parents! We're only 10! I turned to Austin worriedly.

"Hey do you see our parents?" I asked. I was getting very worried.

"Uhh," He turned around and found no one following us. That was good and bad. "I think we may or may not be lost." He whispered quietly, more to himself than me.

"How?! But we only walked for four minutes! How could we possibly get lost in four minutes?!" I said obviously scared and worried.

"Relax Alls. Remember what our parents told us? Just turn around and undo what we did, right?" I looked at him and look back down at my shoes. He was right. So if we did what we were told, we had nothing to worry about, right?

We turned around and tried to see where we had took the turn. That's when I heard it. Behind the bush in front of us. I quickly hid behind Austin since he was a couple of inches taller that me. This campsite was called Camp Emerson(1) it was known to have wolves and cougars. I just hoped it was neither.

"Okay, Ally calm down. Who knows, it might just be a small house dog or something." He said nervously. I nodded my head and we walked slowly pass the bush. And boy was he wrong about that house dog.

* * *

Austin's Pov

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what do I do?! I told Ally it was a house dog for goodness sakes! Of course it wasn't! How could I be so stupid?!

We walked slowly pass the bush and then it all happened too fast. The movement in the bush had stopped, and so have we. Then a small angry growl came, from what sounded like a wolf. I just hoped it wasn't. I swallow hard as we try to stay calm as possible. Suddenly, I hear Ally's small voice speak up.

"Austin I'm scared." Her voice was so broken—so fragile. It was like a porcelain doll that had just dropped. Hey, I'm just a ten year old boy, but I know a lot of things. I guess the wolf could probably smell our fear so they decided to show themselves. I took in a breath as it walked in circles around us. Then I got an idea. I slowly and quietly stoop down and picked up a few rocks. Ally had noticed.

"Austin!" She hissed. "What in the world are you doing! You can get us attacked!" I motioned for her to be quiet. I put the small rocks in my left pocket and slowly took out my pocket slingshot from my right pocket. I always had it with me in case of emergencies like this. My dad had been teaching me on how to aim and shoot. I thought it was awesome, now that I had to use it in a situation like this. I waited a little while as the wolf kept circling us to see who would make a stupid move, so I whispered my instructions to Ally.

"When I say go, I'll distract the wolf, and you run. Got it?" She looked at me like she was going against it then opened her mouth to say she was against it, but I gave her 'the look' and she closed it instantly.

"Fine." She whispered back. I nodded my head then slowly took one of the rocks in my left pocket. I put everything in position in front of me and waited for the wolf to come in my view. When it did, I turned to Ally.

"Go!"

I repositioned my sling shot as Ally ran and aimed it towards the wolf. I let go of the rubber band and it hit the wolf right in the eye. It cried and went away. I grinned at my victory and ran towards where Ally went, only to find our parents looking worried. My mom then saw me and hugged me tight and so did my dad. Then Ally's parents then Ally.

"Thank you Austin. Not only for saving me, but also being my knight in shining armor." He hugged me again, but this time she kissed me on my cheek. I felt my face get warm at the touch. In the corner of my eye, I see out moms grinning ear to ear.

"So how'd you distract the wolf son?" My dad asked as we went back to the sight to roast marshmallows and stuff. We've had so much on our hands today.

"I used my pocket slingshot an used it just like you taught me to." I said biting a piece of Ally's roasted marshmallow.

"Hey!" She pouted. I stuck my tongue out at her. My dad grinned at me.

"That's my boy." He said patting my back. I smiled back feeling accomplished. I put a marshmallow on my stick and started roasting it.

"So how 'bout a next hiking trip?" Mr. Dawson joked. Our dad's laughed together. That only earned a smack on the shoulder by Mrs. Dawson.

"Lester!" She hissed, but there was still a small smile in her face. I put an arm around Ally's shoulders and bit into my marshmallow. Then Ally took a big bite out of it. My eyes widen.

"Hey! That was the last one!" She laughed and stuck her tongue out at me. Then reached over by her mom and picked up a big bag of left over marshmallow. My eyes lit up and tried to grab for the bag only to lifted higher by Ally. I got up and snatched the bag out of her hand. She pouted then laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh too. Maybe camping with the Dawson family wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

I'm soooo sorry guys, I started writing it, but then I had an exam which is extremely important that I have to pass. Lots of things have been going on like test week, moving back to the us, my old house was on fire.. It's just.. Bleh. Now I have end of the year exam Wednesday.. I have Monday off. So I'll try to study and update but I hoped this made up.. My "vacation" had been crazy.

(1) this is a real place, idk if they have cougars or wolves there I just made that up. Idek if it's in Miami. And the plot is mine..lol we've been over this

This has not been edited.

Hoped you enjoyed and I'll talk to you in the next chapter.


End file.
